


The Cowboy

by Mrs_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reaper Beans, Sign Language, WHATS THAT, but she likes them, jack shows her what coffee is, learning about everything, like a small child, maggie can't speak, most of the other people are only in this for a short time, mostly jesse and maggie, ohhh and whats that and this?, she doesn't understand them, she likes them, she wants to learn about it all, the reaper beans welcome her, whats this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: Just a gentle cowboy falling slowly in love with a purpled eyed beauty.





	1. He Called Me Darlin

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie is my youngest oc at the tender age of 21.

The first time I see her she is huddled back in a cage behind empty boxes looking more terrified than I had seen anyone in my life. Her hair was a right mess hiding a good portion of her face, but her eyes, oh her eyes those were something that no hair could hide. The brightest purple I had ever seen. They spoke to me on a deep, deep level. They held untold stories of pain. Right now they stare at me like a scared animal and I knew I had to move slow here.

It takes me a good hour to show her I mean her no harm. Her eyes take me in, study me the whole time, she must see something she can trust. She finally takes my hand and once she grabs on she holds on tight never leaving my side as we make our way to the transport. Mercy tries to check for any injuries, but she hides behind me when she tries and it breaks my heart alittle to see her in this state. Her body shakes and she softly cries, not wanting to stress her anymore Mercy backs off for now, tells me to ‘keep an eye on her’, something i’m more then glad to do.

“Hey you're ok darlin just take it easy, it’s ok….it’s ok.” My words are whispered, trying to sooth as I move us to a more secluded part of the ship with a small first aid kit in my hands.

Her torn and dirty clothes show off plenty of skin, I try not to look, but I can see her ribs, she’s clearly underweight, but under all the abuse she is lovely, however the gentlemen I am I can’t let her sit here like this, I take off my sarape and wrap it around her. I keep my moments slow at all times. Her eyes look up at me in surprise, not used to the kindness clearly. Her hands gently hold the serape around her body and when she closes her eyes and snuggles into the fabric, it does something funny to me. I swallow watching her before opening the first aid kit. I take my gloves off and start setting up everything I’ll need.

She only has a few scrapes and cuts that could be seen and they were on her legs. The biggest concern so far looked like it was just her weight. When she opens her eyes they fall to aseptic i’m about to apply to her cuts and her eyes tear up. I internally curse that we don’t have any bionic fields to do this, it would of been painless.

“It’ll be ok darlin, we have to do this so it don’t get effected ok?” I offer softly, truly feeling sorry at any pain I was about to cause her.

She gives me a small nod and holds the serape tighter waiting, When I put the first of the aseptic cream on her leg she hisses, but says nothing, tears slip past her eyes and her bottom lip trembles, but she lets me do what needs to be done silently.

“You have a name sweetpea?” I ask softly applying a bandage over the now cleaned out cuts to her legs.

For some reason my question makes her eyes go wide and she looks more scared than ever.

“Hey...hey now it’s ok darlin, ya don’t have to answer, no one here's gonna be mad at ya.” I keep my tone gentle, reassuring.

She swallows before letting go of the serape and grabbing her own throat gently like she’s trying to tell me something. She does this a few times. “Darlin I don’t know what you're trying to tell me...” I trail off starting to get an idea now that I think about it.

“Can you not speak?” I ask softly. I sit on the couch now with her keeping my movements still slow as not to startle her. She shakes her head looking down at her lap and I must've made some kind of distressed sound because she looks at me confused.

“Honey i’m so sorry to hear that” I offer not knowing what else to say. My words make her look at me in surprise. She licks her lips a few times before her hands start doing movements that only take but a moment for me to know what she’s doing.

“You can sign?” I ask smiling. She stops her movements like she couldn’t believe what she just heard. When I sign the words ‘I know how to sign too.’ for the first time that day she smiles a real smile and she is looking at me like I just gave her the best gift she could of gotten.

‘Why do you know how to sign?’ Is her first question and it feels so good to be able to speak with her.

‘A friend of mine taught me way back when, comes in handy.’ I reply.

After that the questions and talking don’t stop, it’s like she has been denied her whole life and now that she is getting a taste of what it’s like, she can’t stop. I’m happy to answer anything she asked. The transport to base doesn’t feel like it takes six hours, only minutes. Over the time Maggie has I learned her name was relaxed more and more. Not all the stories shared were good ones, it took some coaxing but she told me what she went through over the years, being in small spaces is all she has even known. They kept her isolated most of the time thinking she was a witch or some such nonsense cause of her pretty eyes.

It felt like by the time we were landing back at base, she has pretty much shared her life story with me and I with her. It was never my goal to do so, it just happened. Putting a hand to my chest I rub at the weird feeling inside as I look at her napping. I feel lighter then I have in….what feels like forever. When the transport finally docks, it startles her awake. I put a hand gently on her shoulder before signing, ‘It’s ok darlin we're home.’

She’s tense again and scared, it practically screams from her. Taking a chance I run my fingers through her hair gently and slowly, the action earns me more relaxed shoulders and closed eyes. “There now it’s ok, i’m not gonna leave ok? I promised to look after ya and that’s what i’m gonna do.” I whisper by her ear. She turns her head to look at me, eyes open wide. ‘Why would you do that? You don’t even know me?’ she signs confused. She’s not use to kindness so I understand her question.

‘Cause I want to.’ is my simple response offering her a small smile.

She tilts her head at me, a tiny small graces her mouth her face tells me she can’t believe I just said that, but she watches my eyes, she see’s the truth for what it is. I don’t lie, well not to my friends and family, and she was my friend now. When her eyes tear up this time and spill over my thumb very gently brushes them away. The action seems to catch her off guard, but her eyes soften looking at me and it changes how her whole face looks, instead of the scared eyes I have seen for most of the day, I finally see her, the unscared beautiful woman and it’s enough to make my mouth run dry.

When the transport door opens it breaks the moment and she’s looking to the doorway scared. I take hold of one of her hands. “Maggie it's ok.” I whisper as everyone slowly files out one by one.

When it’s our turn she keeps a tight grip on my hand like a small child. I make sure the serape is wrapped around her good and snug before we start making our way down the ramp. “This is my home.” I gesture wide to the whole base before us.


	2. I'm Yours, and Your Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie learns how to live a normal life.

1 MONTH LATER…….

“Darlin you can’t stay in here forever, why don’t you come with me to the kitchen for something to eat this time.” I ask softly entering the shared space.

She peeks out from her covers on the spare bed and frowns worried.

This past few weeks have been slow going. Maggie was terrified of doctors, or women, almost everyone. The only other person she had started to warm up to outside of myself was Lucio. Not that we got many visitors, which i’m pretty sure Mercy was the reason for that. Lucio had even been so kind as to learn the basics of sign language when he came over the first time. That action alone seemed to help win Maggie over. It wasn’t until his third visit over that he informed me Jack and even Gabe knew sign language. I shouldn’t even be surprised, there time on the run or even before most likely called for it sometimes.

Now if I could just get her to come with me outside, she could see all the people she could talk too, but Mercy warned me to go slow, she was gaining weight slowly and surely, but she still had a long ways to go.

I watch her sit up before signing, ‘I’m scared too.’ Is her simple reply. I try not to let me gaze linger to long on the flannel pj’s she’s wearing. The dam flannel looks too good on her. Instead I make my way over to her and sit down signing, ‘No one’s gonna hurt ya here sugar, and even if someone did try I would protect ya, promise.’

She offers me a gentle smile that i’ve come to learn is reserved for just me and me alone. Of all the people on base to cling too, I can’t say i’m sorry it’s me by now, only a few weeks and I can’t imagine coming home to a empty room anymore. Dammit I always did fall hard fast. When she gives me a hard ‘Ok.’ signed out I pat her back gently. She is clearly only doing this for me and that’s ok, whatever gets her out of this room for awhile.

“Turn around darlin let me fix your hair first.” I whisper grabbing her brush from the dresser next to us. When she turns around and flips her long hair over her shoulder for me to get at, I swallow before I start running the brush from her scalp to the ends of her hair. It’s something I always did for my sisters when I was younger and now Maggie has come to like it as well. Her body relaxes as I comb out all the tangles and knots. By the time i’m done she is almost leaning back against me. Putting the brush down my hands gently rest on her upper arms, rubbing up and down slowly, without even thinking about it I bring my nose closer to her scalp and breath in her shampoo. How can someone smell so good without evening trying too?

When her head turns to the side that smile is still on her lips and her eyes flick up to mine, they hold so much trust in me. What did I ever do to deserve this much trust from someone who has only known me a few weeks? I can’t let her down. “Come on sugar let’s get some food in ya.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The whole way there she keeps a tight hold on my flesh hand and if anyone dares to make fun of her for it they can answer to me. Sides it’s nice holding her hand, it’s so much smaller than mine and her little fingers slot in between mine like they were made to be there.

Thankfully when we enter the kitchen, it’s only Jack and Gabe inside off in there own little corner eating. I pull Maggie over to the kitchen counters and surprise her by lifting her up by the waist and placing on top of the counter by the fridge. A second later i’m worried that may of been to much, I might of scared her, but instead what I get is wonderful really. She laughs, a quiet little startled laugh smiling, eyes sparkling looking right at me and it feels like my heart is about to burst from the sound of it. It’s the first time she has laughed sense we found her.

‘Glad I didn’t startle ya to bad.’ I offer after a minute of watching her, the coolness of the fridge offering me a moment to cool my flushed face off. Dammit why does she have such a wonderful laugh? _ I’m so fucked. _

I gather what I need out of the fridge and use my hips to close it. She’s still looking at me, a almost contemplative look on her face before she is signing, ‘Thank you for being my friend Jesse, I don’t know what I would've done without you this past month.’ then she is leaning towards me and gives me a hug out around the stuff in my arms and I refuse to let the whine bubble up out of my mouth.  _ She is so sweet, to sweet for this old man.  _ If I happen to smell her hair again before she leans back no one needs to know it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only when the pancake batter is being mixed that Jack wanders over to refill his coffee mug that he introduces himself. When he sets down his coffee mug to sign his hello her face lights up signing back slowly at first surprised he knows how. By the time I have the first cooked pancake ready to go for her, Jack is laughing making me look to him surprised. He doesn’t laugh easily anymore. Maggie is trying to hold back her own laugh, whatever they were talking about making them more relaxed. It’s a good look on them, from the corner of my eye I see Gabe watching Jack fondly. Most likely thinking along the same lines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 MONTHS LATER…..

‘Like this niña, like this.’ Gabe signs showing her how to latch hook her first blanket.

There’s a few of us sitting around in a circle knitting or sewing or what Maggie is doing. It’s a relaxing day, even if what we're doing does seem alittle silly to me. I have to admit there is something calming about the simplistic task of doing this. Not that i’ll ever tell Gabe that.

Glancing over to Maggie I smile to myself watching Gabe patiently show her how to do the loops, her tongue sticking out, her eyes big following his every word and the movement of his hands guiding hers. Besides myself she has slowly opened up to Jack and Gabe as well, there more gruff sides held in check when she is around. They allow their softer sides to show when she is among them and a few of us would tease them about it, but no one dared too once they saw the good it was doing the two of them. She had a way of calming people down without even meaning too, i’m not even sure she knew she was doin it half the time.

‘There you go, good job niña’ Gabe signed before sitting down on the sofa next to her as she tried doing it more on her own. A blush tinting her face at the praise. He picked up his own project and started sewing before glancing to me. “Hijo what are you making anyway?”

I lean back smiling “It’s a surprise.” I say coyly. Not wanting to give anything away.

Gabe snorts, smiling knowingly. “Es para maggie ¿no?”

I turn my head back down to my sewing. “No sé de qué hablas de viejo.”

He laughs before focusing on his sewing. Maggie all the while very focused on her task eyes till big, small smile on her lips. I start humming a old tune my ma used to sing to me when I was real little, it brings warmth to me thinking of those nights. Not a care in the world, just the love of my ma keeping me safe and sound. When my eyes glance over to Maggie again she is watching me, gentle smile on her face, those violet eyes watching me before she is signing, ‘again?’

"Of course darlin.” I reply humming the song over again once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 MONTHS LATER……

I just can’t believe my eyes. “Maggie how in the world did you find them all?” I ask shaking my head looking at all the reaper beans in her arms. I counted at least ten of them,  _ yeah that would be all of them. _

With her arms full she can’t sign so she just shrugs smiling. The little beans sleeping away. I snort watching them, little brats normally hounded Jack almost nonstop, but we never could bring ourselves to let them slip back into Gabe so here we are. “Come on let’s go find Jack and hand them off.”

She frowns looking down at them before burying her face in them. Tiny coos of  _ maggie, maggie  _ fill the space and I just shake my head watching them. “Yall traitors to Jack is what you are.” I grumble ushering them down the hall, very much not jealous in the slightest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 WEEK LATER…..

I watch her face as she studies the seashells. With the weather warmer now I could finally bring her down to the beach. The wondrous look on her face taking in the ocean this close will stay with me the rest of my life. Now her and I sit by the sea cave and dig around in the sand looking for seashells. Her eyes taking in every single one we find like it’s the most precious thing. When she goes to add yet another one to our bucket I shake my head at her laughing. “Darlin I don’t think that thing can hold anymore, it’s plum full.” She pouts, actually pouts at me looking like I just kicked her dog or something before putting it back down in the sand.  _ Lord have mercy on me. _

I sigh grabbing it and adding it to the pile in the bucket, her face instantly changes from sad to happy in the blink of an eye. I lean over and boop her nose. “Your a brat little miss.” I whisper.

She looks down biting her lower lip trying not to smile. Leaning back I take her in, she was still much too shy to wear a swimsuit, but she did find some comfy lounge pants and loose fitting t shirt for the day at the beach. Her hair now a more healthy color of black, her weight finally where it should be and any physical wounds healed. Her mental wounds would take years to heal, but she took it one day at a time.

Suddenly she is looking at me, fear is very clear in her eyes, it has me leaning towards her on instinct before she is signing to me. ‘Jesse can I ask you something?’

‘Of course darlin, what is it?’ I ask worried.

Instead of a answer her hands find the side of my face and pull me in for a chaste kiss. It’s over in a matter of seconds, but my heart rate speeds up and it suddenly feels too hot out here. She is watching me now looking worried.

The next words out of my mouth hurt me to say, but I just gotta do it. “Honey you don’t want a old man like me, you don’t want this, you're just confused, there's plenty of younger men that would love to be with ya.” I whisper, the words tasting bad in my mouth even as I say them outloud.

She backs away from me like she was just burned tears starting to fall from her eyes. Before I can even say another thing i’m feeling the palm of her hand across my cheek and it leaves me dazed looking at her in shock. ‘If you didn’t want to be with me all you had to do was say so.’ she angrily signs at me before getting up and starting to walk off, her cries getting louder.

_ Oh no what have I done? _

I can’t get up fast enough as I rush over to her, the sand making my job harder. When I catch up to her I grab her arm as gently as I can but with enough force to stop her in her tracks. When she whips around to face me she has never looked so devastated then she does in this moment. My heart breaks at the sight of it. I suddenly don’t know what to say as I look down at her, she is beautiful and kind and to good for this world and I loved her like no other. Instead of words I lean down and kiss her holding her gently to me. When her arms snake around my middle and hang on tight, I know i’m home. I lean back just enough to whisper against her lips, “I love you.”

Fresh tears run down her face at my words before she is signing back, ‘I love you too.’ When we kiss this time it’s a promise of a long life together from this moment forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Maggie can use her vocal cords, just never could while a prisoner. Over time in overwatch they will help her learn to speak.


	3. Love Me (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sweet loving between these two love birds.

2 YEARS LATER……

 

“Darlin…” I breath looking down at her naked before me. I stand before her the same way, we take each other in. Our hands gently gliding over the others body. I let her take the lead however she wants me, let her control the pace. Her small hands run through my chest hairs, over my nipples, I bite my bottom lip moaning at that action. Her eyes widen before she does it again, my hands tighten on her waist. She licks her lips watching my face clearly pleased with herself. Her hands roam slowly down from my chest to my stomach, her hands gripping there, “Mine.” She whispers.

I swallow watching her move her hands down to my happy trail before lightly running her fingers over my half hard cock. When I feel her start to tremble I move my hands from her hips to her shoulders. “Sweetheart.” I whisper.

When she looks up at me she looks nervous. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do baby, I promise ok?” I offer her a warm comforting smile before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. I hold her close as I feel her relax. Her hands running over my back exploring over old and new scars. “I want you.” She finally whispers after a few minutes. When I lean back and look down at her she gives me no time to reply as she wraps her hands behind my neck and pulls me down into a sweet kiss. My arms wrap around her shoulders holding her to my chest as I explore her mouth with my tongue. Her tiny moans fueling my need for this precious woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jesse…….oh Jesse…..” She cries out loudly in pleasure as my tongue plunges again and again between her walls, her fist in my hair tighten and her thighs tremble as she is tipped over the edge. “JESSE!” She screams as he legs squeeze my head. Her back arches up off the bed, her head thrown back against the pillow, it’s a sight to behold.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hold her close as my thrust stay gentle and slow, the little bit of pain she had felt long since faded. “More Jesse….please.” She whispers into my neck where she presses soft kisses all over. 

“You sure honey?” I ask.

“Yes….please…” She pleads thrusting her hips up into mine making me groan.

“Ok baby. Put your legs around me then.” I reply as I interlace our fingers above her head and start to thrust into her with more force. When she starts moaning my name over and over again it’s the best feeling in the world knowing i’m bringing her so much pleasure.

Her walls are so damn tight around my cock i’m not going to last much longer, not with her face watching mine with so much love in her eyes and her hands fisting in my hair and her legs holding me close.

“I love ya darlin, now and always.” I whisper before kissing her deeply. Her fist in my hair grip extra tight as her climax over takes her, taking me with her over the edge. We both moan loudly into the kiss. When I lean back and look down at her, there are tears sliding down the sides of her face and I grow worried. “Did I hurt ya sweetheart?”

She shakes her head and smiles taking my face in her hands and caressing my beard. “I love you too, forever and always.” She whispers. I swallow back my own tears as I lean down and kiss her again holding her so close to me, feeling each other's heartbeats against our chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put her background on my tumblr in case anyone wants to know :)


	4. ART WORK




End file.
